It Has Been a Long Hot Summer
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Hot summer story with Clarisse's hungry eyes and the half naked Joseph in the garden...


**It Has Been a Long Hot Summer**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just the storyline.

**Author's Note:** Hi Guys! I'm sorry if this story will be bit hot and sweaty, but I'm not myself. The heat is crazing me. It's 105,80 F here. ( 41 C) So that's a long HOT summer. I'm just sitting here in the heat and listening Long Hot Summer from Girls Aloud again and again. I'm sweating and I'm going crazy…

Clarisse was sitting on the terrace, before her office door. She was sunbathing. Yes, the Queen was dressed for sunbathing in the middle of the day, like as on the other previous five days…

"Here's your cocktail Your Majesty." smiled Charlotte and passed an ice-cold glass of Sidecar to Clarisse.

"Thanks Charlotte." smiled Clarisse. "Don't you want to join me? I'm really enjoying this little siesta."

"Yeah, I think so." smiled Charlotte with full of meaning. "Let's see. It's two o'clock in the afternoon. And you're sitting on the sun with your favorite cocktail, and the view is also FANTASTIC."

"Yes, you're right." winked Clarisse. "I really like enjoying the sun with a cold drink in my hand, and that view, well that's absolutely worth the tickets."

"Yeah, he is gorgeous." smiled Charlotte, as she stepped closer to the balustrade. "But don't you a bit busy to do this in the middle of the day?"

"Well, I do. But I need a little refreshment in this hot summer." smiled Clarisse.

"By the way, what is Joseph doing exactly in the garden?"

"Oh, you know that Pedro the second gardener is on holiday this week, so Joseph just helps with the watering. Every day from one pm… He is so damn sexy, when he is working hard, and for my luck, it's an extremely hot summer. Yes, an extremely and sweaty summer. So he had to take off his shirt. Oh, I think I need a cool shower."

"Well, if I stay, I would need it too." laughed Charlotte. "He is so hot."

"Uhm. Oh, that reminds me, would you be an angel and take some drinks to the guys?" asked Clarisse. "They have working almost an hour. Joseph's favorite is, that peach flavored mineral water."

"Yeah, I know. I'll take some refreshments immediately."

"Thanks Charlotte." smiled Clarisse. "I think they will love to drink a little."

"Or I should tell Joseph, pour the water onto his body…" murmured Charlotte with a big grin on her face.

"Charlotte!" cried Clarisse.

"Yes Your Majesty?" She was a bit frightened.

"We don't see much if he pours only a glass of water onto his gorgeous chest. Offer him the hosepipe. But just as an idea to cool himself down a bit. Right?" winked Clarisse.

"I understand Your Majesty." laughed Charlotte and went to the kitchen.

OOOOOOOO

A little later in the garden…

"Hi guys." smiled Charlotte as she stepped to the garden team. "I brought you some drinks."

"That's very kind of you Charlotte." smiled Joseph and drank a bit.

"You're welcome Joe. Joe? Can I have a word with you?"

"Of course." answered Joseph and stepped closer to her. "Well?"

"You won't believe it." laughed Charlotte. "Don't look up Joe. Right? Just listen to me. Hey, don't look up."

"All right. All right. What's the matter?"

"You won't believe it, but Clarisse is sitting on her terrace in a swimming dress and what is she doing now? Guess it?"

"Maybe she is… sunbathing?" asked Joseph with a smile.

"No, that's just the red herring. She is sitting on the terrace just because of you."

"Me?" asked Joseph with disbelief in his voice.

"Yes, she is watching you with hungry eyes for nearly a week." smiled Charlotte.

"What? You're joking. She would never do something like that."

"Really? She told me only ten minutes ago, that you were so damn sexy. And she told me to ask something from you…"

"What?" asked Joseph.

"I tell you…" laughed Charlotte and whispered something into Joseph's ear.

"No!"

"Yes. She really asked that. But hey, it's a secret. If she will know I told you, she will kill me that's sure."

"Right. I won't tell her. Thanks Charlotte." winked Joseph and held up the drink.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Two minutes later the Queen of Genovia nearly fell down from her chair, when her Head of Security started to douse himself with a hosepipe…

She gasped. He was so damn hot as the water drops slowly rolled down on his muscular, brown chest. The world literally slowed down. Clarisse just watched him with opened mouth. She grabbed the handrails on her chair. She pressed it with such intense that her hands were red now…

And Joseph… He also enjoyed every moment… Yes, the woman of his dreams was watching him and that was so good. Damn good. Yes, and he didn't hold himself back. Joseph played his role extremely good…

Yes, he was so damn good, that when he finished the show, she just laid back and tried to breathe normally…

Well she tried, but that was not easy at all, 'cos a few moments later Joseph was standing before her…

"Now, it's your turn." smiled Joseph.

"What?!... Joseph?!" She started pull herself together with not much success.

"You've enjoying the show for nearly a week, and now it's your turn Your Majesty." winked Joseph and leant down to kiss her.

She was so shocked and frozen, that she could not protest. She didn't pull away, as he slowly kissed her on the lips. She just enjoyed the sensation. His lips were so inviting and soft, and she could feel the peach flavor in his mouth.

"Hm that's much more better than the water." smiled Joseph as she slowly broke the kiss.

"Yes." giggled Clarisse. "And you're much more heating than the sun."

"I feel awful hot, but not because of the sun." whispered Joseph.

"Really? I also feel damn hot." smiled Clarisse mischievously. "I think it's a long… hot… summer."

"Well, then you really don't need this warm swimming dress on you, am I right?…" smiled Joseph then kissed her hungrily…

That has been a long HOT summer…

The End

**Author's Note:** "A little late to take it slow, but I couldn't wait to party…"


End file.
